


Trapped in Time

by chanshines



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshines/pseuds/chanshines
Summary: Jun confessed to his best friend and boyfriend, Chan, that he could turn back time with a watch he got from his father.But what if there’s actually more than just turning back time to it?





	Trapped in Time

**Author's Note:**

> hello u w u
> 
> I tried to make this as short as possible lmao I think I did this better than the first one?? i hope so HAHAHA

It is 5 o’ clock in the morning when Chan woke up from a very _strange dream_. He opened his eyes and figured out that he has fallen asleep on the cold floor of the practice room.

_What was that dream about? That was like a normal situation, but it felt surreal that it’s weird._

Suddenly, a tight hug and heavy arm completely woke up his senses as he turned to his side and saw Jun soundly sleeping, hugging him.

 _He’s so damn cute, just like a kid_. Chan softly chuckles as he traces the features of the taller male waking him up.

“Good morning, my Chanshine.” Jun sweetly smiled with eyes still closed and immediately went for a peck in Chan’s lips.

“Hey! We haven’t even brush our teeth.” Chan softly slaps the other male on its muscular arms while pouting.

“You sure you don’t want another one? I mean you’re pouting again and you know it’s my weakness.” Jun winked followed by a laugh because he just loves teasing his precious Chan.

“Oh, shut up, Jun! You should sleep some more. I’ll go wake you up again when others arrive.” Chan smiled as he pats the head of Jun.

 _Why am I having a_ _déjà vu_ _?_ , he wonders but ignores it anyway.

 

Chan went out for an exercise in the park and to stop by a convenience store for food afterwards.

During his jog, a cute dog suddenly appeared in front of him and as a dog lover, he played with it for a few minutes until the owner has arrived who was apologetic, but Chan doesn’t really give a care on that and said that its nothing at all.

 _Seriously, why am I having a_ _déjà vu_ _, again?,_ Chan was too deep in thoughts that he hasn’t realized he’s already at the cashier of the convenience store and people were lining up at his back.

 

“Oh, when did I get here? I’m sorry, here’s my payment. Thank you!” Chan sheepishly smiled and run outside as fast as he could to get away from the embarrassment he had there.

 _God, that was embarrassing- omg wAIT,_ at this point of time, Chan has realized something. The answer to why he’s been having a déjà vu ever since the moment he woke up.

 

**_It’s the dream._ **

**_Things have been happening exactly the same thing it did in my dream._ **

 

Upon this realization, he rushed back to the practice room because he couldn’t really comprehend things right now. He thinks he must be actually insane.

Panting from the run he made, he reached out for the door and saw Jun still on the floor, sleeping. He quickly woke up the taller guy by shaking him and calling his name several times.

Jun, confused by the sudden harsh wake-up call, sits up with half-eyes closed and signaled Chan to talk, he’ll be listening.

Chan started to talk about everything that has happened so far and claimed that he already saw all of those in his dream he had earlier. He might sound insane spitting some nonsense, but he just really need to let it out because he’s more than confused on his own situation.

Jun just stared at Chan for quite long time as the other blinks at him with a “what” look on his face.

“You remember?” Jun breaks his own silence with those words.

“What do you mean by ‘remember’?” Chan asked looking more confused than he was.

Jun stood up and went to search for something in his bag. After getting what he needs, he went back to his boyfriend with a watch- given by his father to him- on his hands.

“Chan, there’s something I want to tell you and I hope no one find this out other than you.” Jun told the other male with such a serious face that its giving him the creeps.

“Okay. What is it, Jun? you’re giving me chills.”

“I can turn back time with this watch.” Without a hint of joke in Jun’s face, Chan could tell he was deadass serious, but he finds it hard to believe.

“I know its hard to believe but look, I just did. You even remember some stuffs, right?” Jun said to convince the other male.

“Yes but I can’t believe you turn back time on your own without me.” Chan quite annoyed by that fact, pouts again.

“I’m sorry, chanshine. Don’t worry, I’ll never turn back time again by myself.” Jun reassured Chan with a sweet smile.

Clearing his throat, Chan asked “So why did you turn back time?”

“Ohhh, that’s because I got into trouble with hyungs. I’m going to make sure though that it doesn’t happen again.” Jun awkwardly laughed but Chan didn’t really notice it.

 

 _Sorry, that was a lie, Chan. You must never find out the real reason why I turn back time,_ Jun softly smile as he asks Chan if he would like to go back time together to 4 months ago when they just started dating.

 

Hesitant, Chan said yes anyways to confirm if Jun was saying the truth. Also, he would be happy to spend that extra 4 months again with Jun. 

Jun pulled Chan’s hands to hold the watch with him, and he turned the wheel to go back 4 months ago.

 

**_We really did go back to 4 months ago._ **

 

Chan was so amazed with what he just witnessed. The surroundings and the people were just really the same with what they’ve seen before. Like how Marco, still had those dreadlocks which he had gotten ridden of before they’ve time traveled.

“This is amazing!”, he exclaimed and looked at his boyfriend, “I can’t believe we’ve got a whole extra 4 months to spend more quality time.”

“Chan, let’s make the most out of this 4 months and the next months after.” Jun flashed a genuine smile to Chan as he said those words.

 

In the first 2 months, the couple was very clingy to each other, no one could even separate them. They usually go out on dates after practice to watch movies, eat dinner outside or just cuddle in their room at the dorm.

They like to play around, winking at each other, teasing and giving hearts at random times every practice. They are each other’s source of energy. It is as if they don’t get tired at all and the other members somehow gets their energy from them as well.

 

**_But on the third month, things have changed._ **

 

Every after practice, Chan would go to his boyfriend and ask to go out or spend some time together, but Jun turns down every single one of his offers with “Not today, I have something to do. I’m sorry.” Not even his pout works anymore and he’s getting worried.

Jun would always be the first one to go after practice but when they reach home, Jun isn’t there yet. Chan waits for hours every night for his boyfriend to go home but Jun is just too tired and busy to talk to him.

Its not like Jun has completely become cold to him. It’s just that Jun is too busy and barely have the time for him.

The only time they can actually be lovey-dovey is during practice breaks and that’s too short. For the whole month, they’ve only went thrice for dates and that’s all.

_I miss him so much._

 

**_The fourth month was even worse._ **

 

Jun has never skipped practices, but he’s been skipping so may times for this month. UNB members especially Chan, is really worried since Jun insist on being silent.

UNB have an upcoming busking at the end of the month and they’re all practicing hard for this event. This would be their very last busking as they are set to debut next month. They are all busy with the busking and debut preparations and the fact that Jun is skipping practices is getting on their nerves.

 _Could this be the trouble Jun mentioned on why he turned back time?,_ Chan sighs and went out for fresh air.

 

It’s a nice cloudy day and Chan wandered around the streets of Seoul, letting his feet decide where to go.

His feet ended up going to his and Jun’s favorite ramen shop, and he lets out a sigh as happy memories reminded him of this place.

Chan went inside and look for an available table. As his eyes scan the area, he saw the back of a familiar figure which he misses the most.

 

_It’s Jun._

 

Chan walked towards Jun but stopped when he saw another figure in front of Jun. He doesn’t know exactly what to feel in this situation.

 

_It’s his ex. Dongmyeong._

 

Chan also saw Jun’s journal on the table which Jun told him to never look at. He immediately turned his back and go back to their dorm before his tears and emotion burst right in front of Jun.

That night, Chan locked himself in the room and cried out his heart. He knows he hasn’t confirmed anything yet but what he saw completely crushed his heart. Useless thoughts are getting into him no matter how much he tries to deny. He thought of maybe that journal is filled of Jun and Dongmyeong’s memories as a couple and its just bothering him so much that he wants to take a look.

 

The next day, Chan woke up late and with puffy eyes due to crying. Jun quickly rushed to him with a genuine concern look on his face. He wanted to hate on Jun and bring up what he saw yesterday but he couldn’t. He faked that he was up all night watching his favorite drama and ended up crying. He gave Jun a reassuring smile.

 

_April 4, 2018_

Its two days prior to the busking day on the 6th of April. Jun has finally made some time for Chan. 

They both spend the day just being madly in love with each other. Chan even thinks this is the best day he has ever spent with Jun. It was mostly Jun who made the cuddling and moves which is surprising and his heart is just about to burst out anytime.

_I missed this so much. I missed him and his sweet kisses._

 

Its already night and Chan just took a bath. He went out from the bathroom and smiled as he saw Jun sleeping soundly in the bed.

Chan has dressed up and is drying his hair with a towel when he sees Jun’s journal on the side table.

He knows he shouldn’t take a look on it, but he’s been dying out of curiosity ever since that day he saw Jun and Dongmyeong with it. Besides, he wonders what could possibly be in here that Jun is hiding from him?

 

He opened the notebook and was surprised to see it was just notes related to physics particularly time.

 _What is this? Is he preparing to take an exam?,_ Chan wonders as he flips more pages and gets a headache from all the science stuff written in the journal. 

 _Oh! Isn’t Dongmyeong a physics major? That must be the reason why they met. God, I was nervous for nothing._ Chan felt relieved after realizing this.

He turned more pages and was confused to see something different from the previous pages. The remaining pages all have the same date, time but different accidents written on it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _April 6, 2018_ _6:37 p.m_

_He died from a hit-and-run accident_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_April 6, 2018_ _6:37 p.m_

_I turned back time and made sure he didn’t go near any road, but he still died, from food poisoning._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_April 6, 2018_ _6:37 p.m_

_He was shot by a stray bullet._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 _What exactly are all of these?_ Chan wonders as he counts how many entries like this are there in Jun’s journal.

There are exactly 50 entries with all the same date and time.

Chan finally made it into the last entry.

 

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_April 6, 2018_ _6:37 p.m_

_It’s the 50th time I’ve turned back time._

_I’ve tried everything even if it means sacrificing myself and die in his place but it didn’t worked. Chan still died._

_I’ve tried studying everything related to time to find solution._

_Let’s make sure he does not die next time, Jun._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_Chan._

Chan who was full of confusion read his name written right there. And it hit him.

He wanted to scream and cry.

_He wanted to deny everything he has read._

 

But his whole body felt numb. Its as if the world has stopped and fell over him. Everything is breaking into pieces including his heart.

There are lots of questions in his mind right now and he knows only Jun can answer those. His throat feels so dry and his voice isn’t coming out.

The fact that he has already died and would eventually die again is not the thing that is breaking him.

 

_Its Jun._

 

The thought of how hard it must have been for Jun all this time is breaking him. Jun even went as far as studying everything related to time which he used to hate the most. Jun also almost died betting on that it could change their fate.

He can only imagine Jun crying and being in so much despair that he even time traveled and went through the same pain of seeing his most precious dying for 50 times.

 

_Its not just once, twice or even thrice. Its fucking 50 times._

 

Right now, the only thing Chan wants is to end his boyfriend’s suffering. Jun had experienced enough pain and he doesn’t want to put him through that hell again.

Chan wants Jun to live a normal life where he doesn’t need to go back in time.

 

He wants Jun to live his life and meet someone better else than him.

He wants Jun to free himself from being locked up to him.

He wants Jun to smile and be happy even without him.

He just wants Jun to stop living in pain.

 

_Jun has witnessed me die in front of him, 50 times._

 

And that’s it.

 

Tears rolled down on Chan’s cheeks as he closes Jun’s journal and found out what his boyfriend has been up to for the past few months. 

Chan went to get the watch on Jun’s bag and he also got a hammer with him.

He stared at it for a long time, thinking if destroying the watch would really be the best choice for both of them.

_I know this is precious to him as it is a gift from his late father, but I need to put an end on this._

He was too much in deep thoughts that he didn’t realized he has started crying quite loudly, just enough to wake up his boyfriend from sleep.

 

“Chan?” Jun asked as he look at Chan’s crying face and his eyes scan the surroundings where he saw his journal and the watch on the table and back to Chan who has a hammer on his hand.

“Did you perhaps read my journal? I told you not to, right?!” Jun have mixed emotions. He is worried, scared and most importantly, angry at himself for not keeping the journal.

 _Shit. Did he find out everything? What am I going to do now?,_ Jun panicked.

“Why did you keep everything from me, traveled back so many times and hurt your own self?” Chan shouts as he continues to cry. He is so mad. Mad at himself for not realizing how hurt his other half is.

 

Chan lifted his hand with the hammer on.

 

 _“Chan, NO, PLEASE. I can still turn back time. Let me try it once more, please Chan, I can’t lose you.”_ Jun begged on his knees, sweating, knowing how important that watch is to see and never lose Chan.

 _“I’m sorry, Jun. I love you so much that’s why I need to do this. You can stop being trapped in time now. You can stop being in pain.”_ Chan smiled with tears still flowing out of his eyes, smashed the watch into pieces before Jun could even stop him from doing so. 

Jun watched Chan destroyed what kept him alive all this time and his last hope, the watch that can turn back time.

Jun went to Chan and the watch. He cried so hard seeing the watch in pieces and it’s the first time Chan has seen this side of him.

 

**_“Why?”_ **

 

Jun kept on asking this question as he cried out his heart and tries to fix the watch with shaky hands. Chan hold Jun’s hand and interlocked it with him. He hugged the taller male and squeeze him into his chest and let him cry all night.

“Let’s sleep now, spend the whole day together tomorrow and have fun on our busking on the next next day.” Chan said as they both lie down on bed and hug each other tightly.

 

**_“I love you so much, Jun/Chan.”_ **

 

The next day comes and they decided to forget what awaits for them tomorrow.

They spent the day the way they did 2 months ago. They went to places they always go to, took lots of pictures, and had a great time. At night, they just cuddled and stayed at each other’s arms with hands interlocked. They also keep on stealing pecks from one another and laugh every time.

It felt so long the last time they’ve been together and just being madly in love. Both wished time would stop and that tomorrow will never come.

 

_April 6, 2018_

The bright sun woke up the couple and each other’s sweet smiles are the first thing they see early in the morning. But they both know that there is fright and sadness behind those smiles.

 

_5:00 p.m_

UNB’s busking starts and they did their best to perform what they’ve been practicing all this time. The audience pretty much enjoyed their performances and they are so glad of the good response they’ve got.

 

_6:20 p.m_

UNB has finished the busking with satisfaction and smiles on their faces. Chan gave each one of the members short messages and though UNB really found it weird, they just thought that maybe Chan was getting emotional because of the success of the busking and their debut is coming soon.

 

Chan also gave Jun a short message and stared at his boyfriend for a long time.

 **_“I love you so much, Jun.”_ ** Chan said as he reached for Jun’s sweet lips for one last time and shut his eyes with a few tears falling. It lasted for a while as both doesn’t want to let go of one another.

 

_6:30 p.m_

Jun was called out by the manager for a minute and now, Chan is out of his sight.

_Shit. Where is he?_

With fast heartbeats, sweaty face and trembling knees, Jun tries to search for Chan around the area.

He runs and runs everywhere but he couldn’t find Chan.

 

He checked the time,

_6:35 p.m_

 

_2 minutes left, where is he? God, let there be a miracle please._

Jun waits for a few seconds as he waits for the walk sign to turn green, hoping that he could find Chan at the other side of the road.

The walk sign finally turned green and crossed the road as fast as he could.

He looked at his left, right, and front trying to search for Chan.

 

He decided to go front and he was about to sprint forward when he heard a crash.

 

**_A crash behind him, at the road he just crossed, happened._ **

 

Jun lifted his wrist to look at the time on his watch and it says,

**_6:37 p.m_ **

 

He slowly approached the accident scene as his knees are trembling and about to give up.

People have already surrounded the victim and it was hard for Jun to squeeze in considering the fact he knows who it might be. 

Jun was finally able to see the victim and right there, his knees gave up and so does his tears.

He saw the figure of the person he loves the most on the cold hard ground of the road, with eyes closed and blood flowing.

 

And right there, Jun broke out in tears.

 

_It is Chan._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _April 6, 2018_ _6:37 p.m_

_He died the same way he died the first time. Now, there’s nothing left I can do to bring him back._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

**EPILOGUE...**

The funeral just ended.

Jun immediately went back to his and Chan’s shared room.

He sat down on the chair in their table, looked at his and Chan’s photos together with tears falling nonstop.

Jun opened Chan’s drawer in the table and saw a box that says, “FOR JUN.” He opened the box and saw a new watch and a usb.

Jun smiled as he wears the watch Chan had left for him and plugged the usb into his laptop.

 

The usb contains only one file and it is a video with a file name, “FOR JUN.”

 

Jun opened it and he cried even more when Chan appears in the video and sings his favorite song. 

_Oh god, how I miss his face, his beautiful voice, his pout, his loudness and everything just about him. I miss Chan so much, it hurts._

 

At the end, Chan has left a message for Jun.

“Hey Jun! I bet you’re probably crying right now.” Chan in the video laughs.

“By the time you watch this, I’m probably no longer around but I will always watch you from above. I will be your angel. And as your angel, I wish to see you living your life happily and with a smile. I hope you meet someone else better than me, and who would love you as much as I did, or maybe even more. I’m sorry for making you go through hell and trapping you in time. Now, you are now free to fly, Jun. I hope you become a great performer that will make people happy. I will always be your #1 fan!!! Take care always. I love you so much and will forever do!” Chan in the video flashed his sweetest smile and went close to the camera for a kiss.

 

_Thank you, Chan, for being a sunshine and giving me the opportunity to love an angel like you. The time I had with you is the best and will never be forgotten._

Jun chuckles at Chan’s attempt to kiss and continued to cry as he long for his greatest best friend and boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put more on this but I'm so lazy and I feel that the ending was kinda rushed again. soRry :-(  
> I also want to make an alternative ending to this but idk HAHAHA  
> I also think that there are big spaces right there that i made but i'm so lazy to edit lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! Send me your thoughts on the comments pls hehehe


End file.
